pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 3 E3 Development
Differences Graphical *If you look closely to the Gigantus screenshots, you can see that the graphics of the background are like the original game and its sequel. *The drums are on the sides of the screen like Patapon 1 and 2. In the final version, the drums are around the hero. *The fever worm looks like the one from the first Patapon game. *The appearance of the damage numbers is the same from Patapon 2. *Spoils at the top right of the screen are aligned to the left instead of the right. Materials also don't stack. *The Grond Greatshield is shaped like the the basic Greatshield instead of it being circular. Classes *Various Class Skills and Set Skill descriptions and/or names are slightly different. Yarida *Yarida's Hero mode jump animation is just animation. It doesn't give the hero any Vertical velocity. Pyokorider *In hero mode, Pyokorider's animation when creating an doppelganger is different. He seems to stab in front of him. Taterazay *Taterazay's Class Skills are Uberhero only. All they do is buff the effectiveness to the Hero Mode. Tondenga *When in hero mode, Tondenga moves much more slower than usual. *In hero mode, Tondenga is completely immune to Knockback. Wondabarappa *Wondabarappa's mask is different in design. *His sonic balls have much more range to them. This was changed because the sonic balls in hero mode kept hitting the ceiling in the Dungeon Quest. *The sound ball's appearance is slightly different. The lines are much different. *Wondabarappa's horn/longhorn is held at a different angle. Gameplay *Unlike the final version, you can have additional Patapons instead of having just Ton, Chin and Kan, and you can equip them with gear. The trailer only shows 5 or 6 Yaridas being used, but a screenshot shows 6 Yumiyachas being used. *Every time you do a perfect command, a counter is added to the top left of the screen, like in Patapon 2 when playing on Hard mode. However, as shown in the first trailer, the Uberhero is in hero mode even though the counter is still counting up. Perhaps these counters were an early version of the summon energy? It seems to stop at five counters. *Summons don't make you walk forward. Video Screenshots These screenshots are organised in date order. vlcsnap-2013-11-29-16h52m33s118.png|Yarida has a green diamond on his body instead of the normal white one. vlcsnap-2013-11-29-16h53m06s203.png|There are five symbols by the fever worm, which is possibly an early version of summon energy. vlcsnap-2013-11-29-16h53m22s38.png vlcsnap-2013-11-29-16h53m34s235.png|A blank scroll is seen appearing from the Bonedeth tower. It's purpose is unknown. vlcsnap-2013-11-29-16h53m48s125.png|Gigantus' boss battle is set in another area. The background is from Patapon 1 and 2, meaning that Patapon 3 could be built off of Patapon 2. vlcsnap-2013-11-29-16h53m58s227.png|Hatapon, Ton, Chin, Kan, and Hero are accompanied by a squad of Yaridas. vlcsnap-2013-11-29-16h54m06s40.png|Each individual Patapon jumps down the hole at the end of the first floor at the Cave of Valor. vlcsnap-2013-11-29-16h54m12s117.png|The floating breakable blocks are in a different position. This was possibly changed (moved back near the breakable door) so you could jump above the Dragon's fire. vlcsnap-2013-11-29-16h54m21s187.png|Cannogabang using his Hero mode. The cannonball however has a much shorter range. Otherwise, it's exactly the same. vlcsnap-2013-11-29-16h54m26s243.png vlcsnap-2013-11-29-16h54m30s33.png|A strange greatshield that is never seen in game vlcsnap-2013-11-29-16h54m35s87.png|The Yarigami Djinn is completely different, and the summon mechanics look completely different. There is no score counter, and the Djinn is just a giant Yaria wielding an Iron Spear and Helm. Ragewolf also has Basic Claws vlcsnap-2013-11-29-16h54m45s182.png|The background has gone black, and the Cyclops is being hit by an unknown object (possibly a spear), creating an explosion. screenshot_psp_patapon_3007.jpg screenshot_psp_patapon_3008.jpg screenshot_psp_patapon_3009.PNG screenshot_psp_patapon_3005.jpg|The screen after the quest is complete looks different, with the title of RESULT. All the units have uberhero versions of equipment, and the early Tondenga has an ultimate battle axe 0906_0000.jpg|The Hideout cave paintings involve animals instead of a Hero with Patapons around it. Also the default clan flag is different. 0906_0001.jpg|Field of Giants instead of Field of Angry Giants. There is a rain percentage, and a Completed stat. There is also an unknown area to the right. 0906_0003.jpg|Many interface differences. sword is facing straight up rather than slanted 0906_0004.jpg 0906_0008.jpg 0906_0012.jpg 0906_0013.jpg 0906_0014.jpg 0906_0015.jpg screenshot_psp_patapon_3001.jpg screenshot_psp_patapon_3002.jpg screenshot_psp_patapon_3003.jpg screenshot_psp_patapon_3004.jpg screenshot_psp_patapon_3006.jpg patapon-3-20100915113340931-3311787_640w.jpg patapon-3-20100915113341885-3311788_640w.jpg patapon-3-20100915113342902-3311789_640w.jpg Category:Patapon 3 Category:Demo